Bianca y Hades ( la maldición del Titán)
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro " Monte Olimpo"


**Bianca y Hades **

_Primera y última conversación de Bianca con su padre ( la maldición del Titán)_

**Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "Monte Olimpo"**

Bianca no lograba creerlo, pero tenía que ser cierto. Su padre los había metido en el hotel Casino Loto, y según había dicho Percy, una vez que entras allí, no sales. El tiempo pasa más rápidamente fuera del hotel que dentro, ósea, que era verdad que tanto Nico como ella habían nacido después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_No pasa nada-Bianca-le estaba diciendo Zoe- lo importante es que tanto Nico como tú escapasteis de ese lugar.

Ella la miró. Era cierto lo que su amiga le decía, pero eso no explicaba por qué Hades había sido tan mezquino.

_¿Pero cómo escapasteis? –preguntó Percy- nosotros estuvimos una hora y escapamos por los pelos.

Bianca sentía tanta presión que las palabras le salieron en forma de llantos:

_¡No lo sé! Ya te conté que vino un hombre y nos sacó, y…

_Pero… ¿Quién era ese hombre?-preguntó Thalia desconcertada.

Bianca no respondió. En vez de eso, decidió ir a dormir, intentando tranquilizarse, ya que mañana le esperaba un día muy largo.

Hacía pocos días que Bianca y Nico Di Angelo habían salido de aquel horrible internado. Los caminos de ambos hermanos se habían separado a los pocos días, ya que Bianca había decidido unirse a las cazadoras de Artemisa para poder disfrutar de su libertad.

Estaba harta de tener que hacer de niñera de su hermano Nico, no por él, si no porque… bueno, necesitaba tiempo para ella.

Desde que estaba con las cazadoras, había estado todos estos días ocupada buscando a su diosa y a Annabeth, al lado de Percy, NIco, Thalia y Grover. Aunque no se podía decir que hubieran tenido éxito en su búsqueda, por lo menos conservaban algún que otro plan, y obtenían alguna pequeña pista.

Se sentía inútil. No había sido capaz de contarles lo ocurrido. No conseguía dormir, por ello decidió ya de madrugada adentrarse en el bosque donde habían acampado todos para serenarse, antes de adentrarse en el depósito de chatarra.

_El culpable de todo es Hades-pensaba Bianca una y otra vez. Si su padre se hubiera preocupado por ellos, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, lo justo como para buscarles un lugar donde vivir sin pasar necesidades ni sufrimiento, ella no hubiera tenido que ocuparse de ellos, de su protección.

Hades los había abandonado, al igual que Poseidón había abandonado a Percy, y al igual que todos los dioses abandonaban a sus hijos.

¿Por qué no se tomaban la paternidad en serio? ¿Es que no pensaban en sus hijos en absoluto?

Bianca estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención a un señor que pasaba por su lado.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó el hombre.

Esta vez Bianca lo miró. Era un señor muy pálido, de pelo castaño canoso. Estaba muy delgado. Tan delgado que parecía un cadáver. Y lo más importante: ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en el bosque?

Espera. Un cadáver…- Bianca lo volvió a mirar, esta vez más atentamente.-sus ojos, su cara. Parecía la muerte personificada.

Esta vez lo reconoció.

_¿Papá?- preguntó sorprendida. De repente se calló, enfadada consigo misma. ¿Cómo había podido llamarlo así? ¡Esa cosa era un monstruo!

-Hola, Bianca-dijo él. Su voz sonaba cansada. Como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

_Con Percy- contestó ella. Vio que la expresión de su padre se endurecía y añadió:

_¿Por qué? ¿Ahora te preocupas por él?

_Siempre me he preocupado por vosotros.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Asqueada, empezó a retroceder con la intención de volver al campamento, pero su padre, quien parecía haber adivinado su intención, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a girarse hacia él. Estaba frío como un muerto.

_Bianca, quiero hablar contigo. _ dudó un segundo, como si no se atreviera a preguntarle lo que tantas ganas parecía tener de hacerlo- ¿Conoces la profecía?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_Bien, estoy seguro que el elegido será uno de vosotros dos.

_Percy tiene más posibilidades.

_ No estoy tan seguro-dijo .Parecía decepcionado-. Pero no he venido a hablar de esto. He venido a hablar de ti y de Nico. Veo el futuro, veo la muerte, veo las personas que van a morir. Ten cuidado. Tu amor hacia tu hermano te llevará a la muerte. No juegues con el destino.

Y sin más, desapareció. ¿Qué su amor hacia Nico la mataría? ¿Qué sabrá él del amor?

_¡Bianca!-era la voz de Nico, quien se dirigía hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para oírle, dijo:

_ ¡Date prisa!, ¡Percy y los demás nos están esperando!

Juntos se dirigieron con el resto del grupo, y todos juntos se fueron al depósito de chatarra de los dioses.

A Bianca le sorprendió lo grande que era. ¿Cuánta chatarra tirarán los dioses? Estaba claro que más que cualquier ser humano.

Bianca, debes centrarte-se dijo a sí misma- no has venido a admirar la basura.

En esto, observó que en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de su pie, había una diminuta estatua de metal del Mythomagic, la colección que tanto le gustaba a su hermano. Se agachó a mirarla. ¡Era Hades, la figura que le faltaba!

La chica sintió el impulso de cogerla, pero de pronto recordó la advertencia que le había hecho Percy : No debes coger nada, o correrás un gran peligro.

¿ Correr peligro por culpa de una estatuílla? No creo que eso pase-se dijo , convencida de ello.

Sin pensárselo más, la cogió. De repente oyó un crujido. Miró hacia arriba, aterrada. Había despertado al gigante de bronce que custodiaba el depósito.

Recordó la voz de Hades, advirtiéndola de que el amor la mataría.

_ Tenías razón, padre- dijo por última vez- debí haberte escuchado, ya que tú ves la muerte.


End file.
